User talk:Fosforos malone
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Fosforos malone! Thanks for your edit to the Bruce Wayne (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 21:59, January 14, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Okay, just a few things here. You don't need to put [[]]'s around abilities or powers that don't have a pages, it just makes the link red and redirects to no where. You cannot use all regular HTML coding when editing the page, try using the preview button to see if your work was accomplished before saving the page. Please include all sourcing information before you edit a page, it makes it easier to go back and check this is not a fan site it's a database. That's all for now please be more careful. : Midoki24 16:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) On second thought All your edits required proofreading, and in the end were reverted because they disrupted the page or contained abysmal English. Although we realize not everyone is a native or near-native speaker/writer of English, we would appreciate if you at least tried. Also, you might check out the pages to familiarize yourself in the basics of wiki editing. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Images, Part II I deleted those images - R1 through R5 - because they were duplicates and misnamed. That means you don't have to mindlessly reupload them. I pointed to at our help pages, if they don't help me you can always ask me or any other administrator for help. Right now, you're more of a nuisance than an asset to this wiki. You might mean it well (you probably do), but you simply need to wet your feet in the kiddy pool before you dive in the deep end. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Jumping in on this one and without sounding too harsh you're steam rolling the galleries, Tupka217 is right you've gotta look at whats already been done on the Database before you start to change things. It's getting a tad annoying having to go back to galleries and pages and clean up after we've told you multiple times to watch your edits. ::: Midoki24 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Images, Part III At this point, you've become an annoyance. Please stop uploading random images, and placing them on pages where they don't belong. If you don't know how the wiki works, ask us. We don't bite. But stop what you're doing now, or I might block you from editing. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Images, Part IV Please check your filenames. There's no need for calling them "Whatever(New Earth)0001.jpg.jpg", or even "jpg..jpg". "Whatever (New Earth) 001" or just "Whatver 001" is sufficient. Also, use the Image template. It's there for a reason. Also, when you make a template, use this: It makes it look prettier. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your creations Read the naming conventions. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Editing Character Pages You need to take more care when editing character's individual pages. There are numerous problems in grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Virtually every edit needs reworked. Please, review the DC Database:Manual of Style, especially the Good spelling and grammar section. If your edits continue to be this poor, you will be blocked as this is very disruptive to our site. Kyletheobald 09:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Images, again Please use the Image template on images you upload. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) "Unknow" Even the slightest research would have told you the proper English word is "Unknown". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Though I appreciate your assistance in uploading images, I ask you again to use the Image template. Source your images, and properly tag them. It's my umpteenth request, and I'm surprised I'm still patient. You've had two short blocks in the hope that you read your talk page, but apparently that didn't help. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Improve. You've had three blocks to get you to read your talk page. And still you ignore the points raised. Tag your images, read the Naming conventions, write correct(er) English. The community is here to help you; if you don't know something, just ask. If you keep on editing mindlessly like this, your edits will never improve. If you want to contribute so badly, get better, or try one of the non-English wikis instead, because honestly, I'm fed up with reading another "unknow". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You're back And you still create articles that do not follow the Naming conventions. You still don't use the image template. You do realize you are still on parole, and you just violated it? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 05:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories It's great that you've learned to put categories in but I'm still not seeing any sourcing for the categories or history changes such as the ones on Sea Wolf or Charbydis. If you have valid information to imply a category wouldn't it be helpful to add that fact to the page where users and visitors can actually read that information? I don't want to go through your edits one by one and delete sourceless information so please include your sourcing and add the information to the viewable page. :Midoki24 23:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Your English may have improved, but you're still expected to use the Image template. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Copying stuff The quality of your edits went up so much of late that I suspected you copied it, but I was too occupied to really investigate. A quick check of Green Lantern Corpse Disc indeed shows that you did not write a single word of that yourself. Though wikias generally share the same license, it is considered good form to at least ask for permission to copy stuff, and also to include a link to the other wiki. I expect you to go over your recent edits and include links to the sites you got the text from. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's put it another way Stop copying stuff from the Green Lantern wiki and passing it as your own. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 06:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC)